Harry Potter and the Mary Sue Fanfic
by Mariano's-twins
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and the Weasleys & Hermione come acrossed a Mary Sue fanfic? Jeez, I wonder...hmmmmm: Insanity!
1. Teh hreo of Hogwrrtz

**PLease note: Dumbeldore is alive and thriving in Florida (bahahaha), Ginny and Harry never dated, it is the summer after 6th year (everythign is the same other then dumbeldore's death and Ginny and Harry's relationship) and Fleur and Bill are getting married. I dedicate this INTIRE story to: Crazyroninchic and Alsdssq, both being the best teen writers I have ever had the pleasure of reading their work. Crazyroninchic is the orginal plot creator in her story 'never leave fanfiction lying around' which was for LotR and Alsdssq's 'why canon and fanon don't mix' in the ERagon catagory. READ THEM!! Their excellent! ON with the show then!**

**Disclaimer--> **I DO NOT own Harry POtter, nor do I seriously own this plot line, but, it is under my account, so please, no stealing without permission granted from Carzyroninchic. Capeesh? Capeesh.

Chapter 1: Teh hreo of Hogwrttz.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Mrs. Weasley" Harry said, he had a huge smile spread acrossed his face as he lifted his bag in the front door of the centry old and rugged mansion. Mrs. Weasley scoffed,

"No need to thank me Harry, you are always welcome here, now go suprise Ron, just don't make him pee his pants, poor boy's been a little jumpy lately" Mrs. Weasley said,

"Alright" Harry said, he grabbed his backpack and ran up the drooping steps to the top level. He tried to open the door to Ron's room, but found it latched shut. Harry pushed against it and heaved at it, but it refused to budge.

"Damn it" he said, he left his bag there and went down to Ginny's room. Harry had never seen Ginny's room, so he wasn't sure what to find. He took the correct hallways and turned into the room he thought was Ginny's: Bingo. The room was a nasty off white colour, but it was mostly covered in posters of quidditch teams and even muggle bands!

"Hey Ginny" Harry said, Ginny, who had been sitting at her desk writing a letter to god knows who, jumped off the seat and screamed in suprise,

"Holy shit! What did I do?" Harry asked as Ginny's face turned red, he wasn't sure if she was angry or embarrassed. Ginny almost laughed at his scared expression .

"Nothing! Only scared the crap out of me!!" She said,

"That's all?" Harry asked dryly, he was trying very hard to look serious but a smile crept onto his lips.

"Yes, now stop smiling like that! Why are you here- oh for god sakes" Ginny said sounding much like Mrs. Weasley, she went over and gave him a light hug,

"Now, why are you here, and at my door?" she asked,

"I am here for the summer, your mother decided to pity me and rescued me from the torture house that is the Dursley's. Second question, I am at your door because Ron's is locked and there is a sound proofing charm on it, do you have the key?" Harry asked, Ginny looked almost disturbed,

"Why would my brother, the stupid pig that he is, have enough magic and skill to preform a silencing charm? Dare I ask where Hermiony is?" Ginny asked, she was being sarcastic, Harry's eyes went wide and Ginny got what he was thinking.

"Do you have a camera?" Harry asked, Ginny smiled wickedly and ran to her cupboard and extracted a camera. Harry smiled and they left the room and followed the staires up to Ron's room. They stayed quiet as Ginny put in the key. The door slowly opened to reveal... Harry almost passed out, Ginny lost all colour in her face and they held each other up in case the other passing out. Harry closed the door.

"That was disturbing" Harry said, Ginny coughed,

"He isn't your brother. Oh shit, now I have mental pictures" Ginny whined.

"Yeah, but there my two best friends" Harry said

"I am never looking at those two the same way again" Ginny said

"That I agree with you on completely" Harry said, they ran downstaires to the kitchen.

Mrs, Weasley wasn't there, but a note lay on the table.

_Dear whomever reads this,_

_I am gone to Diagon Alley for a few items_

_please cook yourselves supper, I will return_

_later tonight. Fred and George are coming_

_and so are Bill and Charlie. Have fun but_

_don't break anything of value (Twins!)._

_Love_

_Mum Xox_

_PS. There's a letter on the table from Dumbeldore._

"I didn't think they were even going out!" Ginny was ranting, "I mean, who would know they could be so secretive that they could date soooooo long that they had gotten as far as sleeping together! Seeing my brother shagging my best friend isn't good!" Ginny said,

"Remember their BOTH my best friends!" Harry said, he was pale and looked ready to pass out. "Who would think I could take on over two dozen death eaters and Voldemort himself and yet, seeing my best friends shag makes me want to pass out! I am so going to fail sex ed." Harry said,

"I didn't even think he had a love life" Ginny said, she sat down on the sofa beside Harry, they just looked ahead in utter and complete disgust. They then turned to look at each other, looked away at top speed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Aquward topic" Harry said

"yes, let's move on shall we" Ginny said, Harry nodded in agreement. They sat for a minute, unsure of what to do or say.

"The letter" Harry said getting up,

"Read it aloud" Ginny said,

"What? You can't read?" Harry said teasingly,

"No, i just like to be read to" Ginny said standing in front of him. Harry ripped the letter open and began to read Dumbeldore's slanted curvy writing:

"_Dear Harry, Ron, Hermiony, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and perhaps even Charlie,_

_Along with the letter is a package. I would like all of you to gather in a room and read what is inside the package. I came acrossed it during my time in America. I have already read it and I believe it will give you a good laugh. Make a promise that you will read the WHOLE thing and the package will open, if you don't read the WHOLE thing then you will suffer sugar cravings and no amount of sugar will satiasfy it._

_best of luck_

_Albus Dumbeldore"_

"Okay" Ginny said uneasily

"Yeah" Harry said, he put the note down and took the package "It does have a spell around it" he told Ginny,

"Well, if Dumbeldore asked us to read that whatever it is, we'd best wait for my brothers to come and then they can end Ron and Hermiony's fun" Ginny said. Harry left for the kitchen to start cooking, Ginny went to the living room to sit down and re-read the letter.

"I just don't understand why Dumbeldore would give us something from America that he says will give us a good laugh??? It makes no sence at all!" Ginny said, she had re-read it 10 times.

"You know, it doesn't matter how many time you read that letter, the words aren't going to change" Harry said, Ginny shot him a look and returned to reading. Harry was busy making a bunch of patatoes dance in mid-air when their were two 'pop's.

"Hello Harry" came two voices in perfect unison.

"Hey Fred and George, think fast" Harry said, he made two of his dancing patatoes fly towards Fred and George, who were anything but ready, both patatoes made contact with the side of the twins's faces.

"Ouch" the twins said dryly, Ginny was now laughing at the expretion on the twins's faces.

"You both look like Voldemort slapped you!" she said, George flinched at the name while Fred simply hit his brother.

"Yes well, the one boy that can distroy that ugly gitt hit us with patatoes" Fred said

"But that is much better then Voldemort slapping us" George finished

"Yes, well, that's what the girls that are dumb enough to go out with you, do, right?" Harry asked, both Fred and George chuked their patatoes at Harry, who repelled the patatoes with a spell. Fred and George rolled their eyes and went to the living room.

"You two have to go into Ron's room. Get him, erm, down here for, erm, supper" Ginny said, Fred nodded and George followed reluctantly. Harry looked at Ginny in utter amusmant, both were waiting for the twins to scream like school girls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Was heard not long after, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY MOTHERS HOUSE!!!!!!!??????"

Harry and Ginny were quite busy laughing their asses off. While still laughing Ginny helped Harry with the table and finishing the supper preperations. Fred and George imerged form the staires with disturbed looks on their faces.

"Did you give them both a good lecture?" Ginny asked as she put forks down.

"Yes" George aid

"I never thought Ron would have layed someone before me or George...Or even you Ginny! He was supposed to be a virgine till he was 40!" Fred said, Harry laughed at this,

"What?" George asked,

"Not worth asking" Harry said in return and put the food on the table. There were two more 'pop's and Charlie and Bill had landed in front of Ginny, who spun around and yelped, Charlie and Bill started to yelp too since they thought Ginny was being highly amusing. The twins were laughing and sat down at either end of the table.

"Where's Ron?" Charlie asked, he had yet to notice Harry, while Bill had already shook Harry's hand as a welcome.

"Upstaires shagging Hermiony" Ginny said, Charlie choked on his invisble food.

"Shagging! In my mothers house!?" Charlie sputtered,

"YES!" The twins said in disturbed unison.

"Wow" Bill said looking mildly impressed,

"Yes wow" Harry said in utter disgust at Bill's reaction to the whole thing. Soon enough they had digged into the food and were talking and eating and in the twins cases; singing. Ginny was tapping her fork on the table to the rythm when the seat beside her was pulled out and Hermiony sat herself down. Ginny looked acrossed the table to catch Harry's eye, they locked gazes and both knew where this was going.

"So, Hermiony, had fun shagging my brother?" Fred asked,

"We didn't ask you to come in" Hermiony said in a low whisper, Harry was playing with his patatoes and Ginny was giving Hermiony a sketchy look as she played with her over cooked carrots that turned to mush.

"Yes, but this is our mothers house, now please control your impulses next time" Charlie said, he was going to give Ron the big lecture.

"Erm, i will" Hermiony said, Ginny patted her back,

"Now that you have shagged Ronald, your cursed for life" she said, Hermiony gave her a look and Ginny removed her hand.

"We got a package from Dumbeldore" Harry said, he tossed the letter to Charlie who read the note aloud.

"Sounds like some sort of conspiracy" said a low voice from the staircase, Ron came shuffling over,

"Conspiracy? Hardly! This is Dumbeldore after all! Whatever this is, it will help us in some way" Charlie said,

"Agreed with dragon boy" Ginny said

"I trust Dumbeldore but he does like stuff that will make him have a laugh, perhaps this IS just a bit of comic relief on his part" Harry suggested,

"Harry has a point and so does Charlie" Ginny said

"So all we can do is read it" Fred said "Now" he added

"Now?" Ginny asked

"Now?" Harry asked as he stabbed his fork into his over cooked meat loaf,

"NOW!?" Both Ron and Hermiony shouted,

"Now" the twins said in unison.

"Shall we make our promises?" Bill asked, Everyone put a hand on the package and started a promis, but were interupted by a voice that could only belong to Dumbeldore.

"Repeat after me" the voice started

"Oh gods" Ginny said

"Mercy" Charlie said

"Eeeek" Ron squeeled

"Ron, shush up" Hermiony said,

"I vow to read all that is contained in this package" the voice said, they all repeated it, the room had gone very dark and the package was glowing.

"I will read it aloud for all to hear" The voice said, the group repeated,

"And i will not break this vow" the voice said, they repeated it.

"If I do i will run around with major sugar cravings and nothing will satisfy them" the voice said, they repeated it.

"Good luck and have fun" the voice finished, they repeated it.

"You didn't need to repeat that" the voice said, they repeated it.

"Or that" the voice said, they repeated it again.

"goodbye" the voice said, they repeated it as the room came back to view and the lights were once again at full fury.Harry took the package and opened it at one end, there were several clicks and a few doors were slammed shut. Fred ran towards the dining room door and tried to open it,

"Locked!" he said angrily, Charlie was at the other door that led to the kitchen "Locked!" he said as well.

"Briliant" Harry said "Were locked in the dining room and the only way out is if we read this thing Dumbeldore sent us" Harry said, Fred looked at the package and extracted a pile of pure white pages with computer writing on them.

"There's so many of these white things" Fred said

"That's muggle paper" Harry said, the group (other then Hermiony) gave him a bewildered look "Muggle parchment" Harry said, they nodded their understanding.

"It seems to be a story" Hermiony said noticing the small font on the pages "What's the title?" she asked,

"Oh my god. Harry, come here" Fred said, Harry went to stand behind him, he choked.

"The hero of Hogwarts" Fred read aloud. "That's the title, but they spelt it: Teh Hreo of Hogwrttz" Fred said, Hermiony scoffed,

"What horrid grammer!" she said angrily, Ginny was laughing and Harry was shaking his head. The twins were looking mildly interested, Bill was picking meat out of his teeth with a tooth pick and Charlie was flicking his wand lazily.

"Who's going to read first?" Charlie asked as he continued to simply flick his wand.

"I don't think we should read it" Hermiony said

"Why?" Bill asked

"If the whole story has grammer that bad, then bloody hell, it'll be like reading my little cousines writing!" she said

"I am not spending my whole life in my mother dining room" Ron said

"And reading this will end badly! I mean we will be scarred with terrible grammer and we will call everyone Hreo and Hogwrttz" Hermiony said,

"Let's vote on this" Harry said "All in favor of keeping our grammer that is already bad" he said, Hermiony raised her hand "And those who want to get on with our lives" Harry said, the rest of the room's hands shot up. "There you have it Hermiony" Harry said.

"How about oldest to youngest?" Fred suggested getting right back on topic.

"Sure" Bill said and grbbed the stack of pages. He turned to the first page and his eyes went wide.

"What?" Harry asked,

"Chapter one: The goddess" he said,

"Doesn't sound too bad" Harry said, Bill gave him a sympathetic look, Bill flicked his wand and the table dissapeared,

"This way no one can kick me" he said, they turned their chairs into a circle and sat in order from youngest to oldest. Ginny being youngest and then Harry, Hermiony, Ron, Fred and George (Fred's older by 10 minutes) then Charlie and Bill.

"Let's get this over with" Fred said, Bill looked at the page and frowned,

"I have a feeling that we are all going to regret this" Bill said and started to read...

**A/N: how'd you like it???? Hope you liked it, r/r please and thank-you.**

**l8er**

**.:Nikos:. (not Atlanta)**


	2. Fellinawimba Christhelpme

Chapter 2: Fell-in-a-wimba Christ-help-me

_"It was a dark adn stormy nite & all thru Bauxbattsons school, no 1 was walking abot the coridors. In 1 of the highist dorms, a girl sat in her winddow, searching the lands arond her school for any sing of the big man calling himself Hagridd._

"Hagrid is spelt with one D" Hermione blurted,

"Thank you very much for stating the obvious Ms. 'let's-go-shag-my-best-friends-brother'" Ginny said angrily.

"Please don't throw anything of value" The twins said in unison, sensing the catfight of the year coming on.

"Agreed" Ron murmured in agreement.

"Shut up!" The girls said,

"I agree with the girls on this one, shut up and let me go on" Bill said in a rather serious/amused way...if that makes the slightest bit of sence.

_Fellinawimba Critzelpmey stared out in2 the darkness._

"Flubber worms---What!?" Harry cried, Fred and George looked confused,

"It is a simple name Harry, see: Fell-in-a-wimba Christ-help-me" Charlie said, the others blinked twice then said in unison:

"Aquward"

"May I continue?" Bill asked,

"Ya, jeez guys, let the man read this..book" Hermione said in a very not-Hermione-way, everyone nodded.

_"He has come Fellinawimba" Said a voice from the door. Fellinawimba stood, the girl who had spoken entered the room and was in a daze from Fellinawimba's xtraordinary beauty. Fellinawimba had LONG black hair with blond, her body was tiny, but muscular, her eyes were like satphires--_

"It goes on like this for a good four pages, all the while she is making everything an opposit, such as: Black hair and blond." Bill said. He gave an irritated look at the book "Seems to me we are reading a Mary Sue fan fiction"

"Actually, her name is Fell-in-a-wimba Christ-help-me" Ginny said.

"No, a Mary Sue is a fictional character derived from the dreams and wishes of it's author.--" Bill was cut off by Fred,

"So, the author wants to have black and blond hair?"

"As aqwuard as that may seem; Yes" Bill said "But Mary Sues are normally to perfect for words-- but in this case, she has used words, and quite a few dare I add"

"Skip the 'too perfect for words, but I have managed to put it in words' part, God forbid she have the slightest flaw" Ginny said

"I'm all for that one" Harry said, the others agreed so Bill skimmed through the next few pages, he then stopped about eight pages later.

_After a long moment of silence, Fellinawimba broke it. _

"It took eight pages to discribe a moment of silence?!" Harry exploded.

"What a Sue, what a Sue" Bill muttered.

_"Hagridd is ere?" she asked the girl in the doorway. The girl, who was certainly not as bootiful as Fellinawimba, nodded. Fellinawimba stood, took her suit case and walked down 2 the grounds where Hagridd stood waiting for her._

_"Good evening Fellinawimba...wow" Hagridd said, Hagridd was so taken by her beauty, that like all the other boys, he passed out then and there._

_"Stupid ugly beast" Fellinawimba said, she thout Hagridd was a big smelly giant, which he is._

"Oh no she didn't!" Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Charlie cried angrily.

"Oh yes she did, says so here" Bill said showing them the writing, the boys simply huffed and slouched in their seats muttering unkind words in colourful manors.

_Fallinawimba said "wingardum levosa" and Hagridd/stupid-man-dude started to float. Fellinawimba floated him to the motorcycle where she drove them both away in2 the nite._

"Oh ya, because she has absolutly got to have her licsence" Hermione spat, she was still angry that she didn't need to take her driving Ed test (the test she had began to study for when she was 10...odd)

Blink blink

"Never mind" Hermione said and slouched in her seat.

"Moving on" Charlie said aquwardly.

_They drove till they reach a BIG castle._

"And the winner of the smallest vocabulary ever...ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Hermione spat again.

"Good greif" Harry muttered under his breath.

"She's lost it" Ginny said from beside Harry.

"No shit sherlock" Harry responded.

_That big castle was Hogwrrtz. Fellinawimba landed the bike bee-side the castle, she left big and ugly there and walked into the big doors--_

"Big castle, big guy, big doors! What's next? big boobs!?!" Ginny cried,

Blink Blink

"Once again, moving on" Charlie said.

_When she walked into Hogwrrtz, she seen the prettiest ceeling eva!! It was lyke the nite sky! An old man came to her. _

_"Hello Dumbleydore" She said in a formal voice._

chorus of chocks then-- "Dumbleyore!!!"

Hermione started to cry.

_"Good evening Fellinawimba, I am so glad you are here at Hogwrrtz to help Harry out on his mission" Dumbley said happil-ee._

_"No prob sir, we will find all of the horuxruxis, but we shall still attend classes" Fellinawimba said, she believed that education was a very important thing._

"Oh no, she's a smart Sue" Bill said darkly,

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"She'll be the 'greatest witch ever seen' that's why, not that it matters, all Sue's have to be the best at everything. But she gets to be smart as well...were in shit" Bill said,

"God help us" Charlie said,

"I still don't understand" Ginny said,

"Same, what's so wrong with a Sue other then the fact that she's got perfect everything and terrible grammer?" Harry asked,

"You'll see" Bill siad and went on reading.

_"Xcelent, U no where you dorm is, off to bed with U" Dumbley said with a smile. Fellinawimba said goodnight and went up to the griffyndor common room. In the common room, she found a boy sitting by the fire._

_"Hello" she said sitting next to him, the boy looked up and seemed at lose of words._

_"I'm Fellinawimba" She added, the boy smiled,_

_"I'm Harry" he said "Ur the 1 that Dumbleydore sent 4 to help me on my mission" Harry said, Fellinawimba nodded._

_"Yes, I am"_

_"Great" he said, they sat all nite talking about voldey and all of those people, soon enough they had fallen asleep on the sofa._

"It's over?" Ginny asked,

"No, there's an authors note" Bill said.

"Get it over with, Charlie has the pleasure of reading next" Ginny said, a smirk playing at her lips.

_AN: I hope that you lyked it!! REview! Isn't Fellinawimba just teh awsomnessit! I no rite! luv u alllllllll buh bye!_

"That was aquward" Harry said,

"Agree with you there mate" Ron said.

"I think Fell-in-a-wimba Christ-help-me is the weirdest name ever" Ginny said, everyone's head snapped to look at her,

"No shit sherlock" Ron said, Ginny sent him a glare that could burn a hole through a wall.

"Ouch" Harry and the twins said in unison.

**AN: Charlie reads next, mouhahahahahaha, Poor boy. PLease, at least one review, they keep me going!!!**

**l8er**

**.:Nikos:.**


	3. Not much of a Trill

"DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Fred, George" Charlie said slowly, voice even.

"Yes, that would be us"

"SHUT UP!"

"Gotcha Cap'n".

With that, the room went deathly silent.

"Eep" Ron squeaked.

"What?" Ginny asked her brother awkwardly.

"Breaking the silence is all" Ron said defencively.

"Moving on" Charlie said,

"You do realize you have said 'moving on' a total of three times since we began this...erm...'story', right?" Harry said.

"MOVING ON!" Charlie roared, he had reached his breaking point.

"alright, my bad; four"

"POTTER!!!!"

"Fine fine, jeesh, refraine from going all Snape on me"

--Charlie's death glare--

"Could someone take his wand before he breaks something of value?!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Could we just read already!" Bill shouted.

"Yes, get this horrid exposure to awful grammer over with before it's nasty effects take place in our brains, and we all wither into midgets and move to Newfoundland and grow beards and raise cantalops for a living! Oh the horror!!" Hermione shrieked.

"I do not want to see her when we get to the really grusome parts" Bill said.

"What grusome parts?" Charlie asked.

"The parts that have yet to come" Bill explained. As their interesting (cough cough) conversation takes place, the two older brothers fail to realize that Hermione is having a spaz attack and everyone else is trying to calm her down.

"What parts that have yet to come?" What an idiot, Charlie, then again, he IS related to Ron.

"Never mind"

"The cantalopes are so BEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUTIFUL!" that would be Hermione.

"Should we help them?" Charlie asked.

"Nah, intertainment" Bill answered.

"Sadist" Charlie murmures.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Hermione?" Charlie said, kneeling beside Hermione.

"Wa?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"1, 2, 3, 6, 5, 4...4!!!!" Hermione concluded.

"Good enough for me" Charlie said getting up.

"She counted 123654, Charlie!" Ron said, agast.

"But she DID get the question right, she'll recover" Charlie concluded.

"Fine then, start reading" Ron said, Charlie nodded.

_Fellinawimba--_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Hermione laughing.

"I have read a whole word and already people are interupting me!!!!!" Charlie yelled.

"Pretty butterfly" Hermione said tracing a squiggly line in midair, her eyes were cloudy and glazed over.

"moving on" Harry said, then smiled happily "I said it before Charlie did"

"What an accomplishment" Ginny said sarcastically.

"MOVING ON!" Charlie screamed.

"Damn it" Harry muttered.

_a-woke tht mooring in teh armss of A strnger. She loookd up hoo it was & realized it wuz Harry Potter._

_"Mooring sunnshine" she sad to him._

_"Hellu" Harry sad, getting up "Wht doo U have firs 2-day?" Harry ased her, he wuz blushin because he had juus slept wit such a beyootiful gurl. Fellinawimba loookked hem head to tow, she thot he was x-tra yummy looking._

"Here that, Potter, your yummy" Charlie said, still pissed with him.

"Yummier then you" Ginny said. Coulda cut the tension in that room with a knife after that comment.

"WHAT?!" Ron exploded.

"Read on Charlie! Read on!" Ginny yelled hurriedly, attempting to ignore the bewildered look she was getting from Harry, she soon gave in.

"What? Ask any girl in the school and they all agree: You're yummy" Ginny said, not looking him in the eye.

"I didn't need to know that, Gin" Harry said, looking disturbed.

"I agree with you there, mate" Ron said.

_"DDAA" Fellinawimba sad graceefullee._

_"Ditto" Harry sad smilin._

"What does she mean by 'DDAA' ?" Harry asked. This question was answered by a round of shruges.

_"walkk mee 2 clase?" Fellinawimba aked,_

_"Suree" Harry sad linnking arms wit hur._

_The 2 teens left arm in arm._

Bill got that 'I-am-evil-and-i-want-to-eat-your-brains' look on his face. His twisted smile spread further on his face till he broke out laughing.

"I fail to see what is so amusing" Fred said,

"Agreed" George said. Ginny was looking a little anxious and kept twitching slightly.

"I think Ginny has an idea what Bill is going on about" Ron said, a smile, much like Bill's, had spread across his face.

"Eep" Is all that escaped Ginny, she gathered up her courage and gave Harry a sympathetic pat on the arm "Your still so innocent, I'll hate to see you lose that" Ginny said then went back to looking somewhat stoned.

"What? Innocent? Harry? Nah" Ron said sarcastically.

"Thanks, mate" Harry said, please note the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"No problem" Ron returned, not noticing Harry's evident sarcasm. Dumb ass.

"Moving on" Harry and Charlie said in unison, then glared at each other.

"Boys are such nincompoops" Hermione told Ginny in a defeated tone.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" the twins said in unison, glaring daggers at Hermione.

_Suddenly, a gurl walkd 2wards them. She hadd rusty redd hare and was sooooo pail that she loooked green! Her hare was fuzzy and stoood on end. She was a sin to lookk ._

"She better to hell not be talking about Hermione" Ron said in a warning tone.

_"Hulloo Genny" Harry sad polelightly._

"Okay, good enough for me" Ron said, leaning back in his chair, Ginny glared.

"Your so kind" Ginny said with barely contained sarcasm.

_"Hi HArry" she sad, flipin her fuzzy hare flurtyly._

_Fellinawimba wuz wunderin wether to heex her ortell her to off._

_"Hey, Fuzzzee, why dont U goo take U and ur uglyness and go for someone more in ur league" Fellinawimba sad cooly._

Ginny looked ready to strangle someone. Namely: The book.

"I'm beggining to think this is having a negative effect on our little sister" Bill said. Oooh, clever Billy.

"No shit" the twins said in unison.

_Genny started to ball, so Fellinawimba & HArry left Genny to blubb on her ownn._

There was a knock on the kitchen door, a girl around the age of ninteen walked in. She looked like she'd just run a marathon. Her blond hair was pulled back into a short stub of a pony tail and her bangs were pulled back with clips. She had a navy blue tracksuit on and earphones around her neck. She was pretty to say the least.

"You've got a blue car in your front yard, and it just tried to run me over! And then, it's trunk tried to bite me!...am I losing my mind?" The girl asked, she seemed to be having a nervous breakdown.

"Yes" Charlie said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Most defenatly" Bill added.

"Good, I mean, no car can do that even if they had special effects, they'd need magic or som--" She stopped when she saw a family picture on the wall was moving. She got that 'deer-in-headlights' look on her face. "I am defentaly losing my marbles" she said with a nod, she then passed out.

"What the bloody hell is that bloody car doing in the front yard!?" Fred asked.

"Catch the butterflies, Mimi, there sooooo pretty" came the girls diranged voice from the floor. Harry looked at the girl and found her trying to catch invisable butterflies, she saw him looking and reached out and said "Would you like a butterfly to bring home to your mommy? I have plenty"

--gulp-- "no thanks"

"Who is she?" Charlie asked in a whisper,

"Don't know" George said,

"But I'd like to" Fred said.

"FRED!" courused the Weasley family.

"What?" Fred said defencively.

"Ew, just ew" Ginny said.

"I think I know who she is!" Ron said thriumphantly.

"You gonna tell us or keep this information to yourself?" Fred asked.

"Her name is Trill, I saw her at the muggle market down the road, she was selling vegetables from a family farm. She gave me a free carrot" Ron said, smiling happily at the memory.

"How about we just keep reading till she wakes up, then she can read" Bill suggested.

Charlie got right to it:

_Some1 cam runing B-hind them. It wuz a really hawt redhed._

"Which one?" Hermione asked dryly.

"Well, it's obviously not Ron" Harry stated.

"HEY!"

"Then again, are any of them 'hawt' as she put it?" Harry inquired, ignoring Ron's shrill protests.

"yes, I am a breakthrough in my family" Ginny said proudly.

"Ginny, the odd's of winning a fight are against you, do not make your brothers angry" Bill said calmly.

_Nope, there wuz 2 of them! They were twinss!_

"Fred? George? 'Hawt'? Ya right!" Ginny said with a laugh.

"We have the authority to spank you Ginny, do not make us angry" Fred said looking pissed.

_"Hay Harry! Hoo's the preetty ladee?" Fred asked,_

_"This is Fellinawimba" Harry said,_

_"Nice 2 meet U!" Fellinawimba sad brightlee._

_"Likewyse" George sad. Fellinawimba stole a looke Harry & noticed he lookedd rather jelus. _He is soooooooo hawt when he lookks jelous! _Fellinawimba thought._

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..." Charlie had stopped reading and had busied himself by counting all the O's in 'so'. "Eight! There are eight! I do believe that is seven too many"

"Damn right" Hermiony growled.

_"Weel we most B off. We hav plans. By Harry and Fellinawimba" Fred sad, & him and George ran off downn teh hall._

_The 2 mad theyr way 2 DDAA. They tookk a seet wit Hormione---_

"What did she call me?" Hermione shreiked,

"I guess this means you've recovered from your 'cantalope' shocked state of mind?" said Fred casually. He earned a nice swat from Hermione.

"She almost called you 'hormones'...she does in the next paragraph! What an odd spelling..." Charlie said.

_& ron._

"Normally, you capitalize the 'R' in my name" Ron stated grumpily.

"Didn't cross my mind" Harry said,

"Are you being sarcastic?" Ron asked angrily.

"Nah! What would have made you think that?"

_"U 2 must B Ron & Hormones! I'm Fellinawimba" She said, her voice lyke the songg of many burds._

_"Yea, tht's us" Hormony said in hur high pitchd sqeeky voice. "Nice 2 meet U" Hermy added._

"Why doesn't she just call me Hermet and move on!" Hermione shouted.

"Nah, she'll use that one in the next chapter" Bill said nonchallently.

"Little ray of sunshine aren't cha?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, a real sympathy card" Harry said dryly.

"Movi--" Charlie began but was cut short by Ginny.

"Don't even go there"

_"It's wunderfull 2 meet U!" Fellinawimba said happily to Hermion. _Wat a pothead _she thought._

"Oh here we go" Harry said, earning himself a smack from Ron. Hermione, as is expected, ranted.

"I cannot believe that, that, that--thing would insult me in such a manor! It is unheard of! This is ridiculous!" This goes on for a while.

"What is 'Pot head' anyways?" Fred asked Harry in a hardly audible whisper.

"Don't ask"

"Not nice I expect?" Fred continued.

"Not nice, not nice"

"You know what, I'll just keep reading while she rants" Charlie told them all.

_Leet's skip ahed to the end of the dai._

_Ron and Hermeine fell unto da sofa, they was sooooooooooooooooooo teird! Harry and Fellinawimba werent tho. Thy deceded 2 go 2 Hogmeed._

_A/N: Oooooooooooooh cliffy!!! Isn't Fellinawimba tha GREASTEST! In da next chapter U'll git 2 C all off hur sooper kwal talents! Tell me wat U thunk hur kwal talents shoul B!_

_Luv U All!_

_Blond-XoX-Babe_

_Review Replies:_

"Wait, wait, wait. People actually READ this crap!?" Ron asked, you know, the deer-in-headlights look seriously suits him.

"When it comes to Mary-Sues, most people who read the story either flame it or they are all mental cases like Blond dash x o x dash babe" Bill stated scientifically.

"Now all he needs is your (points at Harry) glasses, a mad hair-doo and a lab coat and he could be a science nerd!" said a voice from the floor,

"Are you knocking my glasses?" Harry asked, peeved off. The blond girl that Ron determind was named Trill, nodded 'yes' and raised herself from the floor.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck...multiple times. Was I drunk or something?" Trill asked, playing with her short ponytail.

"No, you just got a little...erm...alergic reaction when you were walking, so we brought you inside, to lay you down until you woke up" Fred invented off the top of his head.

"Alergic reaction?" Trill inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes! I think it must be the pollen in our front yard! It's absolutly insupportable this time of year! Would you like some medicin to clear your head?" Charlie asked as he discreetly removed the magical, moving family picture from the wall.

"No, I'm good...who are you all?" Trill asked, looking a little anxious. She glanced around the room, her gaze fell upon Fred and George. "Hey, I know you two! You came and taught my friend Anna some magic tricks! what was it...2 years ago? She invited you two to come to the club with us" Fred and George slouched lower in their seats.

"Did our dear brothers get drunk?" Charlie asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Hell ya! They were singing some Hogwarts song thing all the way back to mine and Anna's flat! It was like they'd never seen alchol before!" Trill was laughing as she said it. The others were smirking.

"Mum'll love this" Ron said brightly, writing down Trill's every word.

"I didn't recognize you" Fred said, turning bright red.

"You looked just like that when you woke up the next morning in my bed! Jesus! It's like you've never slept with a girl before! You have...haven't you?" Trill suddenly wasn't as enthusiastic.

"Oh this is rich" George said laughing his arse off.

"Sod off" Fred muttered darkly, Charlie was enjoyng this as much as George.

"No, he hasn't, Trill" Charlie said, smirking. Ron was still scribbling down notes for his mother.

"Just read" Fred muttered, not looking at Trill who now looked just as embarrassed as he was.

_QueenOfTheUnknown: Fellinawimba Chriztelpme iss NAWT a werd name! An it is NAWT writin lyke: Fell-in-a-wimba Christ-help-me! You dipshit! Go awaa!_

"Oooooooooh, burn" Trill said under her breath "Who says Dipshit anymore? What is this thing?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone said, throwing spit at Trill.

_saltandpepper15: MY SPELLIN IS WIKED AOWSUM! U R DA 1 WHO CANTT SPLL!! YOU BE-OTCH!_

"Why is this girl so bad at dissing people?" Trill inquired,

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

_alsdssq: I hat U, I hat U, I hat U 4eva! U R sooooooooo meen! Your a fockin' ashole! Frig off!_

"I hat you?" Trill asked, Hermione twitched in response.

_marauder-lover-forever: Ginny is 2 a frizzo werdo! U R such a DITZ!_

_Smelybel: U stupid._

_Heavanly Dancer: U SUCK!_

_Dame Arcane: My spellin is GREAT! And Fellinawimba is perfect! You most B on Pot to hate hur!_

"No, you must be on Pot to LIKE her" Fred countered.

_Prettygurlie: I no! Fellinawimba is da BEST! She's alot like me! Thanx 4 the review!_

_thinkpink: U R da Best! Thanx for da review! KISSES!_

Charlie stopped reading.

"It's over" he said, smiling, he then handed the book to Trill "You're new, you read"

"What exactly am I reading?" Trill asked, eyeing the pages with a considerable amount of curiousity.

"A Mary Sue" Bill said, Trill, unfortunatly, knew this term.

"Oh...kinda like a fanfiction type Mary Sue?" Trill asked,

"Yeah" Bill answered.

"I have to go now" Trill said, giving the book to Fred and running for the door.

"Ah, she knows the power of the Mary Sues, clever girl" Bill sighed as he leaned back and watched Trill struggle with the doors.

10 miutes later

"What do I have to do to get out of here?" Trill asked in a low and helpless voice.

"Read" Bill said, handing her back the book. Trill groaned.

"I want to know what I'm reading, who I'm reading to and what has happened so far in the...story" Trill demanded. This was gonna be a long day.

**A/N: How did you like it? Remember in the fifth book when Fred and George go to see the muggle girl who likes their magic tricks and thinks their simply "Magical". Well that girl is Anna. And Anna's friend (Trill) joined them afterwards to go to a club. Twins got drunk, so did Trill, Anna brought George back to her flat (he had passed out) and Trill and Fred were left on there own. This is not the last you will hear from this encounter, Ron and the others wont let them forget it. I don't mean to be mean to certain Weasley brothers (Charlie and Ron) but I needed some stupid guys and they fit. Sorta. Anyways, reviews please! Flames are for making s'mores!**

**Review reply:**

Most of the reviews complained about my lack of knowledge surrounding the english language. Everything from limited use of discriptive words to awful grammer. I am not english, I am first language French and Spanish, I am sorry for the odd fault now and again. I try best I can and I do not have word perfect, I have notepad. Atlanta is much better at English then myself, so he runs over it for me. For the mix up on Hermione's name, I am sorry about that. I was still learning my sounds at that point and guessed that the 'ee' sound at the end of her name meant 'y'. As for 'awkward' that was a stupid mistake on my apar, again, and Atlanta saw it and left it just to laugh at me. Meany. anyways, now that that's been dealt with I will say thank you for your reviews and your mentions of my jokes that you enjoyed :) it makes me happy! if you want, you may tell me if you don't want to be one of the flamers in my story for Blond-XoX-babe's story. I thought you wouldn't mind so I just used your names. Please tell me if I shouldn't.

again, thanks for the reviews!

l8er

.:Nikos:.


	4. sencored a little too often

"Okay...so, this thing is a Mary Sue--" Bill began, cut off by Trill.

"Yes, I got that much"

"Good, glad you were listening, okay, now for introductions" Bill paused and looked at his brothers, sister, and friends. He felt rather hopeless. "The red heads are Weasleys and everyone else is not".

"Your hair is not red, does that mean you are not a Weasley?" Trill asked, skeptically.

"No, I mean, yes! I mean...I dyed my hair, or tried to. I am a Weasley" Bill answered. Trill smirked.

"Then how am I to tell wether this guy" Trill said pointing to Harry "Didn't dye his hair back, and really IS a Weasley, what then?"

"He's not a Weasley" Bill said simply.

"Ah, you say that, but perhaps I thought he was. What do you suggest I do then? Sort them out by wether it looks like they dyed their hair?"

"No, just ask"

"Takes to long"

"Guess"

"I don't have that much brain power"

"Pity"

"Yes, that's what they all say"

"are you guys done yet?" Ginny asked,

"Yep"

"Good, that's Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley and I'm Ginny Weasley"

"See, Billy, it's really not that difficult. God, is it that hard to be curtious" Trill asked with a smirk. Bill glared. "Now, may I ask why half of Charlie's hair has been singed off?"

"No" Charlie said sternly.

"Okay...so, what's happened so far in this...thing?" Trill asked, she turned to Fred, who decided to take it upon himself to answer.

"Okay...there's this school, named Hogwarts, it's for magical people--" Trill cut Fred short, looking apprihencive.

"Yes, yes, I do know the concept of the Harrin Botter books, they are not all that new" Trill said looking exasperated. Everyone took a good gulp and a few confused blinks before reacting:

"What books?" Fred and George beat the rest of them to it.

"You haven't read the Harrin Botter series!?"

"No..." Harry answered, slightly concerned as to why a book was named after him...well, close.

"Oh good, me neither. I only know the outline. You know, Hogwarts, wands, Dumbleydore, Harrin Potter, some red head guys, a fuzzy haired girl, some old bats and a house that disapears because the owner of the house is a paranoid freako with a colour as his last name..what was it...white? Black maybe? Somethin' like that" Trill tattered off, when she received blank expressions. In return she elaborated, "My sister writes fanfiction, she's a bit obsessed with it, she wrote a story about some girl who came from this other wizarding school and fell in love with Harry Potter and becomes some hero. Yeah, she's weird" Trill was pulling at her earlob as she finished babbling.

You can hear crickets chirping in the distance.

"So, shall we...read? Or maybe, you could let me out! I mean, I do have to go home and...you know, do stuff" Trill said with an uneasy smile.

"You and the rest of us. We're locked in" Charlie was getting a little exasperated with this new girl.

"Well, that's not very cool, now is it?" Trill said, her face wrapped into a cute smile.

"No, no it's not" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Who's reading?" Harry asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Ooh! Me! Pick me!" Trill exclaimed, hand in the air, fingers wide apart as if grasping as much air as possible.

"Anyone against Trill reading the next chapter?" Harry asked the group.

"May God be with you" Charlie murmured.

"She'll need it" Ron said.

"We'll all need it" Ginny muttered darkly.

_Fellinawimba waz soooooo x-sited!!!!11 She d neva gune 2 Hogseymeade B4!1!_

_"This way, Fellinawimba" Harry was leeding Fellinawimba down a dark corider. He took her handd 2 make her feal safe. Thy reched a big statu of a witch._

_"Ewwwww, shes urgly!" Fellinawimba whispered in dusgust. Harry din't here her._

"Urgly?" Ginny looked ready to jump off a cliff, "No one, says 'urgly' anymore, NO ONE!"

"I do, what's wrong with 'urgly'!?" Trill demanded.

"Well, it's, it's...urgly" Ginny wasn't getting anywhere. Trill gave her a look that was somewhere between 'your crazy' and 'I like pie'.

"Can we just move on?" Ron muttered.

"No" Harry said quickly, "No, we cannot, why don't we just apparate out of the room, far far far far far FAR away from THAT-" Harry pointed menacingly at the book "-THING!"

"I wonder if it's a girl or a guy..." Fred whispered to his brother.

"Who? Harry? Been wondering that myself actuall--" George began, but Fred cut him off.

"No! Not Harry! The BOOK! And Harry's a girl, case closed, everyone knows that!" Fred said matter-of-factly.

"Geez, thanks Fred" Harry said sardonically.

"Isn't Harry a BOYS name?" George asked, aghast.

"Yes, it is, that is why it was given to me" Harry replied angrily.

"That makes no sence, Harry, did your mother not see that you didn't have a little wheene--" George was once again cut off.

"LET'S KEEP THIS PG!!!" Bill roared, all eyes (all of them were rather large and scared) were on him now.

"Yeah, God you guys are such IDIOTS" Trill said as if she was the only smart one in the room.

She wasn't.

"Let's move on" Charlie suggested, everyone nodded in agreement.

_Da witch sodenly mooved out of da way! Harry helped Fellinawimba down in2 a darkk coridor, it was all ewy and yucky and gross in da dark coridor!!!1 It was lyke a CAVE! As they walked Fellinawimba contemplated---_

"HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW A WORD LIKE THAT!? IT'S UNNATURAL!!!!" Hermione screeched.

"It will probably be followed by something stupid or incredebly shallow, just to keep her image up" Ginny commented dryly.

"Too true" Bill said, Trill was starting to look very upset.

"I think it is written quite well! Contemplated is a rather hard word to spell! Duh!" Had Trill just, gulp, defended Blond dash ex oh ex dash Babe.

All in the room had a sudden urge to cry.

And they did.

All present in the room began to sob uncontrolably.

"Okay, wh-who set off the PMS charm!?" Ginny cried.

"It's not a PMS charm!!! Guys d-don't PMS!!!" Bill roared through sobs.

"It was me!" Ron cried, "It was an accident! I swear!"

"But men can't PMS!!!" Bill was upset now. More so then before.

"Then...Hey, that doesn't make anysence! You said that you and Fleur have a very sexually active relationship! That means you HAVE to have the parts or the gears don't work!" Charlie was frustrated, and still sobbing.

"Are you saying that...you're all women?" Ginny shuddered as she said it.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" The Weasley's, and Harry, roared.

"Other then Harry, he's a girl" The twins said in unison.

"WATCH IT WEASLEY!" Harry yelled, "Finite incontartum!"

Everyone stopped crying. Other then Charlie.

"Charlie, the charm is gone...why are you still crying?" Bill inquired, peering over his brothers bend over shoulder.

"I'M NOT A GIRL! YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN!" Charlie cried, Harry tried to remove the spell once more, but Charlie just kept on sobbing.

"I can fix this" Ginny said darkly, an evil glint in her eyes. She kicked Charlie right in the manhood.

Charlie sobbed even harder as he writhed on the ground, screaming.

"Yup, he's a guy...though a pansy" Ginny said happily.

"He's a pansy, yet he chases dragon's for a living...it doesn't add up, Gin" Harry told her with a raised eyebrow.

"I never said he was a SMART pansy" Ginny told Harry with an innocent smile.

_--how awful it would be to make out with Harry in that tunnel. It would be all yucky! By it was certainly private...hint hint giggle giggle._

"Oh heavanly father, have thou some bloody mercy upon us! How about it, aye!?" Harry roared at the ceiling, "He never listens to me, no one ever listens to me..." Harry was very sad.

"Oh, grow up" Trill said, rolling her perfect blue eyes.

_Fellinawimba smiled seductively as thy walqed dwn tha pasage to Hogseymede. Once thare, thy were in a cellar, Harry elped hur out and thy snuck ut of da candy shup as quiqly as thy culd._

_The cuple visted shup after shup, bying things. They fenally went 2 teh shriking shak. Thy stood from a distance and looked the house in all it's spookiness._

"Spookiness?" Charlie inquired with a look of disgust, "I think I am going to vote with Hermione, officially, let's just die".

"Spookiness. Tell me you guys have heard that word before!" When Trill received no reply, she went on, "OMG you guys are lyke so stupid!!!!1"

_"It's so scary looking" Normally Fellinawimba would be very brave and couragous, but this house made her shake in her boots and her bravenessity caved in on her like a plate of cold spaggetti._

_"Don't worry, nothing in there can get you, Fellinawimba" Harry told her, he put a protective arm arund the beautiful girl. Fellinawimba felt so safe. _

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" The twins cooed. Harry shot them both glares.

_She turned to look at Harry, slowly they leaned forward and were brought in a passionate kiss._

"Passionate my (sencored). I'd rather kiss a cow" Harry grumbled, Ginny looked slightly distraught.

_They held onto each other, taking in the others warmth and smell. He smelt good._

"Good to know" Harry mumbled.

_"We shouldn't move to quickly, we want to save the fun for later, Harrikins" Fellinawimba growled sexily._

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That was lyke so cute!" Trill gushed.

The squeaking of chairs tells the readers that every Weasley, Potter and GRanger present backed away from said girl.

_"OKay" Harry said and they decided to go to that adorable tea-shop where Harry and Cho went to in fifth year, you know, the really cute one!!!1 But that's for the next chapter!!_

Everyone in the room simutaniously groaned.

Other than Trill who clapped her hands and giggled, "I lyke LOVE this story!".

"Yeah, you would" Fred grumbled under his breath.

"Let's just get the AN over with" Bill sighed and Trill continued.

_AN: OMG wasn't that lyke the BEST chappee EVA!? Tell mey wat U think!!!_

_Luv U ALL! KIss kiss!_

_Blond-xox-babe_

_Review replies:_

_xXsweetmusicXx: U did't have vary many IQ points to start wit! nd my storie didn't mak U loose any!! YOU _(sencored)_!!! U just can't apprecate MY harde werk because I'm BETER then Urs!_

_luvdatwns12: SUR! U cn totyllay com nd B Fellinawimba's Bst Fryend! Da twins arn't Fellinawimba's type anyhoo! Wich 1 do you want!? Or both!? Luv U! Waz UR name!!!!1!!!?_

"AHHHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOO!!! GET OFF OF US YOU WENCH!!!" Fred and George, obviously.

_QueenOfTheUknown: GO Dye in a whole!!!!1!! nd Hoo da Hell iz Ebony chik!? U soo Stoopidd! Teh onlyy god thign abot U iz dat UR blonde! nd I bit UR DIRTY blonde! Yuck!_

_IWant2HaveSexWithHarry: U R rite! Queeny Meeny is soooo wong! She is soo stoopid! U R cwel! THanks 4 reviewing! U da best! xoxox_

_Niga Rai: Thanx 4 da review! I appriciate UR suppurt!!!1!!! UR so kwal! kizz kizz luv U!_

_Alssqg (or hooeva da hell U r!): I no wat a Hat iz!!! I'm not Stoopid! GO DYE U _(sencored)!!_1!!_

_xLmz: U SUX!!! Mey Story iz awwsome! U shuld go hyde UR hed in sahme! STOOPID!_

_harryzhawtxox: Lyke, I no!!! THanx for da review!! U da best! xox_

_Prettygurlie: Glade to c u r bak!! Thanx foreva 4 da review! Kizz kizz!!!_

_Thinkpink: Thanx 4 da review!!!! luv u 2!_

_Smelybel: U still stoopid._

Fred and George were sobbing.

"I cannot believe I lyke screwed you!" Trill sighed. Bill grimaced.

"Trill, are you alright?" Bill inquired, Trill's new behaviour was disturbing him slightly.

"No duh, why do you ask? Is something lyke wrong with my hair?"

gulp "No"

"Good" Trill said happily, she turned to the twins, "Frd's older?"

Sniff "Yes"

"You read!!" Trill cried excitedly. Harry shuddered.

"Correct me if my assumption is wrong, but, does it seem to you that Trill is actually _enjoying _this torture?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I believe your assumption is correct...she is unnaturally happy..."

"And unnaturally pretty..."

"VERY quirky..."

"Kind..."

"Funny..."

"Perfect" they said in unison.

"This can only mean one thing" Bill whispered to them, Charlie leane dinto the group along with Ron, Hermione and the twins.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Mary Sue" They all whispered at once, staring in horror at Trill as she filed her nails.

Cue simultanious Gulp.

**AN: I gotta go to bed so I'll just quickly thank everyone for reviewing! Thanks to Alsdssq for beta-ing because she is just that cool and I think she is my one and only true love. Yes, I am going to marry you Ally, GET OVER IT! WE'RE MEANT TO BE! Just messin with ya. Anyways, thanks for alllllllllll the reviews, they are all cherished forever and always by me, I worship all of you daily because I have no life and I love you all that much. And Niga Rai, you get to be my new Mary-sue-lover for this story, THAT is what you get for flaming.**

**Have a nice day.**

**l8er**

**.:Nikos:.**


End file.
